Never the Same
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: After a date with Percy, something happens to Annabeth and her life is never the same...
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth have their own apartments now, so I'll just say they are eighteen.

* * *

Percy's POV

"Bye, Percy," Annabeth told me when when was getting out of my car after our date.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you up?" I asked when she went around to the driver's side window. She smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Percy, I think I can walk up to my own apartment by myself."

"Alright. Goodnight," I said. She turned and started walking towards the apartment building. Then she stopped when she noticed I hadn't driven away yet.

"Percy, you can go now." I glanced at the clock.

"Annabeth, it's 11:45. Would I really let my girlfriend walk all the way up to her apartment all by herself this late at night?"

"Seriously, Percy, I'll be fine." She stood there until I finally drove away. I'm not sure why, but I really didn't want to leave Annabeth alone.

* * *

Something woke me up in the middle of the night. I ignored it at first, but it kept making noise. I looked around and saw my cell phone vibrating on my bed side table. The clock read 2:28. Who would call me so early? I didn't recognize the number so I laid my head back down. After a few moments the phone stopped ringing, then it started again. Whoever was calling me really wanted to talk right now.

"Hello?" I said groggily. "Who is this? It's 2:30 in the morning!" I heard a noise on the other end of the phone and it took me a moment to realize it was crying.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Percy," a girl sobbed sobbed and though it was difficult to understand, I recognized the voice as Annabeth's.

"Annabeth, are you alright? What's going on?"

"Can you pick me up?" She said between sobs. "I'm at a tire shop called Tires and More." I tried to think of where it was, but I'd never heard of that place.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Could you look it up and find it?"

"Okay, Annabeth," I jumped out of bed "but what's going on?" She started sobbing louder.

"I'll explain when you get here. Hurry! And bring money." And with that she was gone. I ran to my computer and quickly turned it on. I typed Tires and More into the search box but it couldn't be right, maybe she gave me the wrong name or something. The only Tires and More was two hours away, but Annabeth was crying and obviously needed me, so I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed my keys, wallet, and Riptide just incase and ran out to my car.

"Have you seen a girl with curly blond hair and gray eyes at all?" I asked the guy at the counter of Tires and More.

"What's your name, sir?" he asked.

"Percy."

"Can I see an ID?" I gave him a confused look and he started whispering.

"She only wants a certain someone to come get her, she wanted me to make sure it's really you." Wow, something must really be wrong if she's hiding inside a tireshop at 4:30 in the morning. I pulled my ID out and he examined it.

"Twenty bucks," he said as he returned it.

"What?" I asked and he held his hand out, waiting for me to give it to him.

"Your girlfriend said you'd pay me twenty bucks for going through the trouble of keeping her hidden. Apparently she didn't have any money with her. Poor kid, looks like she's had a rough night." I quickly pulled the money out. Something was not right, Annabeth always carries emergency money in her pocket.

"Employees only door," he said. I ran over there and tried to open it, but the door was locked. I knocked and heard sobbing on the other end.

"Annabeth?" I said.

"Percy?"

"Yeah, it's me." She opened the door and flew into my arms.

"Oh, it was horrible!" She said as she sobbed.

"What was horrible?" I asked, still very confused and she just sobbed some more.

"We need to go," she said. "Before they come back" I wanted to ask who _they _were, but I didn't want to push her. We started walking out of the store and Annabeth kept herself wrapped tightly in my arms, making walking difficult, but it was obvious she needed me now.

We went out to my car and she locked the doors as soon as we got in. She held my right hand as I drove so I could comfort her as she cried. I wanted to ask so many questions, but I knew I would have to wait until she's ready.

"Don't go to my apartment, take me to yours," was the only thing she said during the long ride back. When we got there, she slept in my bed with me. Now I know what you're thinking, it was nothing like that, she just wanted someone to hold while she went to sleep. Something had really traumatized Annabeth, and whoever did this was going to pay big time.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review! Please and thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! :) Sorry, I know I haven't updated this story in forever, but I had writer's block. At one point, I had written a second chapter, but I didn't like it, so here's the better version!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Annabeth went home after two days of staying in my apartment and crying all day. I even had to call my boss and tell him I wouldn't be coming in. Even when I finally got her to agree to go back, she made me promise that I would 'make sure it's safe,' as Annabeth put it. I felt terrible; if I had walked her in a few nights ago, nothing would have happened.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked after I had checked every single room.

"Positive. I've checked every room and no one is here." She nodded and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and she began to sob.

"Shh." I tried to calm her down. "It's all right. Everything's okay now. I won't let anything happen to you." After a few minutes, Annabeth pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, Percy. You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

"Nah, I'm not; if I was, you wouldn't have had to go through that." She shook her head.

"Percy, don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"I should have walked you up like I wanted to or at least stuck around to make sure you made it in all right."

"Please stop," she said and I knew the tears were coming back. _Dang it, Perce, why can't you just shut up?_

"All right," I said. "What would you rather talk about?" Annabeth just shrugged.

"I'm actually kind of tired." She didn't look very sleepy to me, but I knew better than to argue with Annabeth, especially now.

"All right, then. I guess I'll be going." I started to head to the door.

"Wait a second," Annabeth said. I turned and she enveloped me into a hug. This time she pulled away quickly and didn't break down into tears.

"Could you check up on me tomorrow?" she asked. "Just in case."

"Of course. How about we go out to lunch?" She grinned.

"Percy, it's already 3:30. Don't you think it's a little late for lunch?"

"I meant tomorrow, Wise Girl."

"Oh, I guess that makes more sense," she giggled. "All right. What time do you want me to be ready?"

"I'll pick you up at eleven."

"Okay. Bye, Percy." She gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you then."

* * *

I pulled up in front of Annabeth's apartment complex at 10:45, actually early for a change. I got out of the car and walked until I reached her door on the second floor about three minutes later. I lifted my hand and knocked, then waited. After about a minute passed, I knocked again.

When Annabeth still hadn't answered by the third knock, I picked up the extra key she keeps in a little plant next to the door. I unlocked it and walked in, locking the door behind me. I was about to call her name, but then I heard something coming from her bathroom.

"What should I do Thalia?" I heard Annabeth speak into the phone when I was a few feet away from the bathroom. From the sound of her voice, I could tell she was crying.

"No, I can't, he won't believe me." There was a pause. "No way, Thalia! I would never do that to him! I'm telling the truth!" she started sobbing louder. I wanted to go comfort her, but I had a feeling they were talking about me, so I just listened.

"Why did I even call you? You don't understand! What would you do in my situation?" Another pause. I assumed that whatever Thalia said made Annabeth more upset, because she sobbed even louder.

"I don't want to be a freaking hunter! And I'd _never _commit murder!" Pause. "My gods, Thalia! Killing monsters is _not _considered murder!" Pause. "You're not helping! Goodbye, Thalia." Annabeth hung up the phone and started sobbing again. I didn't know what to think; I must have stumbled on something, though, because Annabeth was suddenly quiet.

"Who's there?" I stepped into the bathroom.

"Just me." Annabeth was sitting on the floor, her hair a complete mess. Her face was red and tear stained. She had something in her hand and hid it before I could see what it was.

"Percy, you're early," she said as she wiped her face. I grabbed a wash cloth from the towel closet and sat down next to her, wiping her face off.

"Actually, it's already a few minutes past eleven." I said. "What happened?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're upset about something and Thalia isn't much help. Do you want to talk?" She shook her head.

"Let me freshen up, then we can go." She stood up, holding something behind her back.

"You still want to go?" I asked. She nodded.

"Are you going to tell me what you're hiding behind your back?" I asked with a grin, trying to lighten up the mood, but it didn't work. There were tears forming in Annabeth's eyes, but she wiped them before any could fall. I tried to put my arms around her, but she pushed me away.

"Percy, why don't you go watch tv or something? I'll be out in a few minutes." I left and went to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Using the remote, I turned the television on, but there was way too much on my mind to actually focus on the show.

* * *

Hey readers! I hope you liked it! If you think you know what's going on in my story, you can send me a message, but please don't post it as a comment because I don't want to ruin it for others. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if anything is misspelled the spell check wasn't working for some reason.

* * *

Annabeth dug into her enchilladas with as much enthusiasm as Grover would if he were here.

"You must be hungry," I joked. Suddenly, she froze with the fork halfway between the plate and her mouth. I noticed her eyes starting to water.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I didn't mean to offend you." She dropped her fork and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's not what you said. I'm not really hungry any more." She stood up and waved her hand to signal the waiter.

"Could you bring us the bill?" she asked him.

"Right away, miss." The man walked away. Annabeth sat back down and I saw her glance somewhere behind me. I turned around, but all I saw was a girl with dark hair and a blonde haired guy who I'd never seen before.

"Do you know them?" I asked Annabeth as I turned back to face her. She shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?" A tear dropped from her face.

"I'm going home," she said and stood up, walking out of the booth and towards the door.

"Annabeth!" I said while standing up, but our waiter stopped me.

"What?" I asked him. He held up the bill.

"How much is it?" I asked.

"Seventeen twenty eight." I pulled out my wallet and handed him a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change," I said as I ran out the door. I saw Annabeth running across the street and sprinted after her.

"Annabeth!" I called and she suddenly sped up, which I honestly hadn't thought would be possible. I stopped outside of a gas station and ran inside.

"Where do you keep the water?" I asked the guy at the counter and he pointed to the last aisle of the small store. I ran to it and opened the fridge door to grab a bottle of water. I ran to the counter, in front of an angry looking woman and threw a one dollar bill on the counter.

I ran out the door, gulping the water down as I went. I couldn't see Annabeth, but I felt the water working it's power. People stared at me and had to move out of the way when they realized I was going to run them over if they didn't. I finally caught sight of Annabeth and sped up to catch her.

About a minute later, I was right on her tail. I reached my arm out and grabbed her waist, making us both fall. She landed on my lap and tried to get back up, but my arm was still firmly planted around her body. She struggled to get out, but then suddenly gave up and she started to sob. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry into my shoulder, ignoring the looks people walking by were giving us.

"Shh," I tried to calm her. "It's all right."

"No it's not!" she shouted and sobbed even louder.

"Annabeth, could you please tell me what's wrong so maybe I can help?"

"You don't understand. You'll hate me if I do." I sighed.

"Annabeth, I could _never _hate you, okay? How can I help you if I don't know what's wrong with you?" She didn't respond, only continued her crying. I stood and pulled her up with me, my arms still around her.

"Where are you going?" she asked when I started back towards the restaurant where the car was parked.

"I'm tired of watching you in pain, Annabeth. I want to go track down whoever did this and give him a piece of my mind." She suddenly stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and tightened my grip around her so she couldn't slip away and run again.

"I can't do it, Percy. I can't face him again." I sighed.

"Annabeth, you were kidnapped by this guy and he obviously did something terrible. He got away with it and now you're constantly crying, not telling me what happened. I can't see you like this. I need to get him back and you're the one who's actually seen him." She looked like she wanted to slip away again so I quickly headed towards the car again with no resistance from Annabeth.

"Okay, where should we start?" I asked as soon as we were settled inside the vehicle.

"I guess my place," she whispered, obviously not too happy about going after this guy. We pulled into Annabeth's apartment complex just a few minutes later and went up to her room.

"So, what do we do now?" Annabeth asked when I closed the door behind us. I shrugged.

"I'm kind of thirsty. I'm goimg to get some water. You want anything?" She shook her head and sat down on the couch while I headed to the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and pulled out one of many water bottles Annabeth keeps in there just for me. Well, not just me, but I'm usually the one who drinks it.

I shut the refridgerator door and took a sip from the bottle when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye: a little red glowing light on the stove. I put my water down and took a closer look.

"Annabeth," I called. "Did you leave the stove on?" I waited a few seconds and called her name again when I hadn't heard a reply. I walked out to the living room.

"Annab-?" I started but stopped when I saw the scene that was laid in front of me.

"Do exactly as I say or I pull the trigger," a young blonde guy, maybe about my age, held a gun to the side of Annabeth's head. His other arm was around her body and covered her mouth. There were three other guys in the room, but these ones, unlike the one holding my girlfriend, were very muscular and could kill me easily. Not that the blonde guy wasn't muscular, he obviously was, but the others were like professional body builders.

I looked into Annabeth's eyes and saw fear there. A tear rolled down her cheek. She was obviously trying to shake her head, as if to tell me to try to escape and let them kill her rather than following doing what these guys tell me. There's no way that would _ever_ happen! I'd never forgive myself if I missed an opportunity to save Annabeth from death so I could escape. Seeing no other option, I put my hands up in surrender and waited for instructions.

* * *

I know everything is happening kind of fast but I really wanted to get to the interesting part. Review! Please and thanks! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, just so you know: Percy's not invincible in my story. In this chapter, you'll find out what really happened to Annabeth! Also, don't read this if you don't like Percabeth! Trust me, you will _not _enjoy this story if that's the case.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

As soon as I put my hands up, the man holding Annabeth screamed and pulled his hand away from her mouth. It was red and had teeth marks on it.

"Percy!" she exclaimed. "Don't-" she suddenly cried out in pain and gripped her thigh as she collapsed. He had shot her leg! I started towards her, but the leader trained the gun back on Annabeth's head. I froze.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Don't listen to him! He-"

"Shut up or I'll kill _him _instead," the man told her and she immediately stopped talking.

"Now," he said. "We're going to take you two out to the car. Don't talk to _anyone_, just act casual. If either of you open your mouth or try to escape, the other will be immediately killed. Understand?" I nodded. "Good. Ernie, Steve, and Pete, you guys keep an eye on the son of Poseidon. I'll keep an eye on our beloved Annabeth." Annabeth looked disgusted, but she kept her mouth shut.

"What about her leg?" I asked angrily. "How is she supposed to walk when you've just shot her?" The man smiled and I had the strong urge to punch him.

"Worried about your little girlfriend, eh? Trust me, pretty soon you won't care about her one bit."

"That will _never_ happen!" I shouted and the man just chuckled.

"That's what you think." I looked at Annabeth and saw tears running down her face. I hated seeing her like this, especially when I couldn't comfort her.

"Look," I said. "You can do whatever you want to me, just let Annabeth go." The man gave and evil laugh and sat next to Annabeth, putting his arm around her.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" the man asked. I shook my head.

"Ah, well, I guess it's time for introductions. The name's Tyler. Tyler Castellan." I stared at him in confusion.

"You two are the ones that killed my brother. But that's all right, we were never very close."

"Your Luke's brother? Luke never mentioned you." Tyler looked angry.

"Of course he never mentioned me. He left me to die after we found this one here," he pointed to Annabeth, who was holding her thigh. The blood was spreading down her jeans.

"She needs medical help!" I told him and Tyler chuckled.

"Oh really? Well who needs medical attention now?" He aimed at my face and I closed my eyes tight. I heard the sound of a gunshot and Annabeth screamed. I opened my eyes, surprised to see that I wasn't harmed. Tyler laughed evilly.

"Next time I won't move my aim."

"You're a jerk!" Annabeth yelled at him and slipped out of his arm.

"Jerk? Is that the best you can come up with, Annabeth?" Tyler laughed.

"What do you want with us?" I asked, trying to divert his attention from Annabeth to me.

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend? She knows." I looked down at Annabeth, who was crying again.

"Why don't you tell him, Annabeth?" Tyler asked evilly and she didn't respond. "Go on, tell him what you've done." When she didn't say anything, he whispered something into her ear. She started sobbing louder and nodded.

"Good," he said with a smile. "Now Ernie, you know what to do." One of the body builders grinned and pulled out a knife. He stepped up next to me and put it to my neck.

"Just a slight movement on Ernie's part and you'll be dead right away." Tyler told me, then turned back to Annabeth. "Well? What are we waiting for? Get on with it!"

"Percy-" she said and choked up. Tyler turned to Ernie and gave a hand signal. I felt the knife dig slightly into my skin and a trickle of blood slid down my neck.

"Stop!" Annabeth shouted. "I'll tell him! Just please don't hurt him!" She took a moment to pull herself together and wipe the tears away.

"Tick, tock," Tyler said, glancing at his watch. "We don't have all day, missy. Tell him or say goodbye to your boyfriend!" I was starting to wish that I hadn't asked about it in the first place, but I was also curious about what would make Annabeth so upset.

"Percy," she said. "I'm-" she mumbled something that I couldn't make out..

"Say it!" The knife dug in a little deeper.

"I'm pregnant!" she shouted and started sobbing again. My head was spinning. How could Annabeth be pregnant? I finally found my voice.

"What?" I asked and she sobbed more.

"But we never even..." Then I realized something: if Annabeth was pregnant, it couldn't be my baby. We had both agreed to wait for marriage. That could only mean one thing: she had had an affair. "How? Who? When? Tell me!" She didn't answer.

I remembered overhearing Annabeth's conversation with Thalia earlier and how she was hiding something behind her back when I came in. Then later when she'd said that I'd hate her if she told me the truth.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?" I asked her desperately. I realized that Ernie had moved the knife away from my neck, but he still had it in his hand just in case. I sank to the floor and put my head in my hands.

"How could you Annabeth?" I asked and felt tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You don't underst-"

"You're right. I don't understand. I really loved you, Annabeth. And you want to know something?" I looked into her eyes. "I was actually planning on proposing to you, did you know that? I've been saving up for the ring for months. My mom even found the perfect house for us and she's working overtime so she can pay the owner to keep it on hold for _us_.

"How long have you been cheating on me, huh? What about two years ago when you said you loved me? Was there someone else then too?"

I covered my eyes with my hands and started to sob. How could she?

"Well," Tyler broke into my thoughts. "Now that this little love fest is over, Percy-"

"Why don't you just kill me now?" I exclaimed. "My life is ruined!" I glanced at Annabeth, who was sobbing into her hands.

"As good of an idea as that is," Tyler said. "I still need you for something."

"What do you want?"

"We've had a change of plans. I want you to bring me your friends, Grover and Thalia."

"Why should I?" Tyler grinned.

"Because, if you don't, I'll shoot your pretty little girlfriend." He aimed the gun back on Annabeth's head. As angry I was at Annabeth at the moment, I couldn't let Tyler kill her. I would hate myself if I ever did that.

"And what do you want with them?"

"I won't hurt them, I just want to have a few words with them."

"You swear?"

"Percy-" Annabeth spoke quietly.

"Hey!" Tyler said. "No speaking! You've already broken the boy's heart, don't make matters worse. Yes, Percy, I swear on the river Stix that I will not harm Thalia or Grover."

"What about Annabeth?"

"Meet me back here in no more that four hours with Grover and Thalia or I'll kill her. That's the only guarantee I'm giving. And don't go crying for help because if you walk through that door with anyone besides who I asked for, I'm pulling this trigger." I nodded my head and took one last look at the one person who I loved, the woman who betrayed me, before walking out the door.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"You're sick, you know that?" I told Tyler once Percy left. He chuckled.

"How so?"

"How about the other night? You kidnap me from my own home and do- terrible things that have haunted me for days. Now-"

"Sweetheart, you-"

"Don't call me sweetheart!" He chuckled again.

"You're fiesty. That's one of the reasons I like you so much. Now, as I was saying, _you_ are the one who chose to have me do, as you put it, 'terrible things' to you."

"Well, you didn't give me much of a choice! If I didn't, you would have killed Percy! Anyways, now I'm pregnant and Percy's life is ruined thanks to you. He thinks I betrayed him and you said you'd kill him if I told him the truth!" I wanted to sob again, but I didn't want to give Tyler the satisfaction.

"Darling, even if I do decide to let him live, his life will be miserable." He slid his arm around my waist and I pushed it away.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, close to tears.

"Annabeth, I'm surprised someone as smart as yourself hasn't already figured it out. With someone as sweet and good hearted as you carrying my child, I know you won't be able to kill him. You're too kind for that. Your stupid friends will be servants to Kronos. As for your boyfriend, I'm thinking about letting him live. Kronos does need a new body after all." I felt my eyes widen.

"You wouldn't." He smirked.

"Of course I would. You're little demigod friends would be no match against him; they could never kill one of their own. We'll wipe out everyone at that little camp of yours and eventually destroy Olympus. Kronos will rule and all the gods will be sent to Tartarus.

"And as for you and me, babe," he put his arm around my waist again. I tried to move it but this time he just gripped tighter and I gave up. "You're going to be my wife. Kronos will make us both immortal and when he gets tired of being in you're boyfriend's puny body, you'll be the one to kill Percy."

* * *

So now you all know what happened to Annabeth. Don't you just hate Tyler? It sickened me just writing about him. Anyways, I hope you're enjoying the story! Review! Please and thanks! :) The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

* * *

Percy's POV

I drove out of the parking lot feeling worse than I had in years. How could Annabeth betray me like that? Before just a few minutes ago I would have never even thought of her cheating on me. In fact, had the words not come from her own mouth, I wouldn't have believed it. My cell phone rang from the cup holder and I realized I hadn't taken it inside with me. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Percy!"

"Hey, Nico." I tried to sound enthusiastic, but it didn't work.

"What's wrong?" I sighed.

"Long story short, Annabeth is pregnant and-"

"Annabeth is pregnant? Congratulations, dad! Oh gods, Athena is _so_going to kill you! Does she know yet? Hey, didn't you tell me you were going to wait 'til you're married? Guess you couldn't resist, huh? Well, Annabeth is pretty hot, but I don't think of her like that. Don't worry, I'm not going to steal her from you. Especially not now. Wow, um, this is a little awkward. Anyway, now that you're going to be a daddy, I guess you won't mind if-"

"It's not my baby!" I shouted into the phone. There was silence for a few seconds.

"You're not- Oh, man, Perce, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Are you at camp?"

"Yeah."

"What about Thalia and Grover?"

"Grover, yes. Thalia, no."

"Well, could you contact her and tell her to meet me at camp as soon as possible? Annabeth's life is on the line."

"All right, I'll do my best. And I'm really sorry about-"

"Just do it, Nico! Tell Grover to be ready too."

"Okay. Just remember that I'm here for you, man." I hung up the phone and continued to drive.

When I got out of my car at Camp Half Blood, everyone was staring at me. I saw a few people whispering and a few campers hugged me and said everything would be fine. I really wished Nico wouldn't have told everyone because it just made matters worse.

"Percy!" I turned to see Grover trotting straight towards me and he enveloped me in a huge goat hug.

"I'm so sorry about-"

"Is there anyone in this entire camp who hasn't heard the news?" I shouted angrily and pulled away. "Has Nico told everyone all about my business? Well, how do you think I feel? Where is Nico, anyway?" Grover pointed towards the cabins.

"Last I checked, he was in the Aphrodite cabin."

"The Aphrodite cabin? What's he doing there?"

"Well...um..."

"Grover, you have no idea how I feel right now. Please, just answer the question." Grover looked at me sympathetically.

"I'm really sorry, Perce. He said he wants to figure out how he can help you and since they're the children of the goddess of love, he figured they might know something about healing a broken heart."

"All right, though I'm pretty sure this broken heart won't be healing any time soon." I tried to control myself, but I couldn't hold back the tears. Grover pulled me into another hug and kept muttering things like "I'm so sorry you have to go through this" and "It's going to be all right."

"I need to go talk to Nico," I said after a few minutes and wiped my tear soaked face. Grover gave me one last pat on the back before releasing me.

"Okay." We walked in silence to the Aphrodite cabin. I kept my head down, fighting more tears, while Grover kept his arm around my shoulders, guiding me in the right direction.

"Percy!" I heard someone call and I looked up to see Travis Stoll standing about twenty feet away. He ran up to me. "Hey I need some help- whoa, what's wrong?" I saw Grover next to me making a cutting gesture across his neck, but Travis didn't seem to notice.

"Why don't you go ask Nico?" I said angrily. "He seems to have told everyone else! Is there anyone else here who hasn't heard? Annabeth is pregnant and I'm not the dad! She cheated on me, you here? Annabeth Chase cheated on me!"

"All right, all right, calm down. I'm sorry I asked." Connor ran up.

"Travis! What are you doing?"

"I was trying to figure out what's up with- wait, did you say she _cheated _on you? Oh gods, Percy. That's _terrible." _He gave me a small hug, then pulled away. "So, just wondering, are you dumping her now? Because I've been wanting to hook up with someone-" Connor clamped his hand over his brother's mouth.

"Travis! We should go now. I apologize for my brother's rude behavior." The two brothers walked away and Grover continued to gently prod me towards the Aphrodite cabin.

About a minute later, I walked into the cabin. Suddenly, I was pushed onto the ground on my back. I looked up to see Nico had tackled me and Grover was holding my hands down.

"Sorry, Percy," he said. "But this is for your own good." I tried my best to get out, but I couldn't. Rachel approached and opened my mouth. She poured in a nasty tasting liquid and I tried to spit it out, but she held my mouth closed until I was forced to swallow.

"He swallowed," Rachel said and Nico got off of me. Grover let go of my hands and helped me up.

"What was that about?" I asked. "I'm not in the mood for- whoa." my vision started to blur and my knees buckled. Grover grabbed my arms and stopped me from falling onto the hard floor.

"It worked," I heard Nico say and everything went black.

* * *

Third Person POV

"So," Grover said. "What exactly is that potion going to do?"

"It's supposed to help take his mind off of Annabeth," Rachel said. "When he wakes up, the first person he sees he'll fall in love with. Some of the Aphrodite kids gave it to me."

"So," Nico said. "What if the first person he sees is a _guy_?"

"Well, um... let's just keep the guys away from him for now, all right?"

"Isn't that kind of wrong?" Grover asked.

"What? Keeping the guys away from him? Are you saying you want your best friend to fall in love with a _guy?_"

"No! It's not that. I mean, I'm all for helping Percy, but I don't think it's right to pick who he'll be in love with."

"Well," Rachel said. "It's a little late to bring that up now."

"When is he going to wake up?"

"I'm not sure. Lola said it could be any where from five minutes to a whole day."

"Five minutes? We should have had someone picked out by now!"

"Relax, Grover. She said the likely hood of that happening is only one in fifty. What's-" The door burst open and everyone turned.

"There you are, Grover!" Thalia exclaimed. "Where's Percy?" Grover pointed to the bed where they had put him when he was knocked out.

"Why's he sleeping? Percy!" She walked over to the bed and started shaking him.

"No!" Rachel shouted. "Don't do that Thalia!" She ran to the bed to try to stop her, but it was too late. Percy opened his eyes groggily and smiled.

"Percy!" Thalia slapped him. "Wipe that stupid grin off of your face! We have to go get Annabeth."

"Who's Annabeth?" he asked dreamily.

"Your girlfriend, stupid! Now get up so we can go save her!"

"You have pretty eyes."

"What the heck is wrong with him?" she looked at the other three, who were horrified.

"He's in love," Nico mumbled.

"Of course he's in love! That's why we have to go save Annabeth!"

"He's not in love with Annabeth," Rachel said. "He's in love with _you_."

* * *

This story has been kind of depressing so far, so I think it will be fun to bring in a little humor. :) Review! Please and thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

I promised The Mysterious Dreamer that I'd update this today, so here it is! I'm not sure that everyone has heard yet, but I'm super excited about Rick Riordan's next half-blood series coming out in October! The original characters will still be in it, but there will be new main characters that will fulfill the prophecy at the end of The Last Olympian! Can't wait! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or anything else mentioned.

* * *

Third Person:

"What do you mean he's in love with _me?_" Thalia asked as she turned towards the other three suspiciously. "Why would he love _me?_First of all, I'm a hunter. Second of all, he's in love with Annabeth; he had me help pick out a ring because he wants to _marry_ her. How could he-" her eyes narrowed and she glared at Nico.

"You!" she yelled and stood up, balling her fists. "I specifically told you _not_ to do anything stupid before I get here and what do you do? You do something stupid!"

"Please don't hurt me!" Nico cried and grabbed Rachel's shoulders, using her as a shield.

"What did you do to him?" Thalia whispered fiercely, which was almost as terrifying as if she'd been yelling, and Nico whimpered, pushing Rachel forward.

"I said," she yelled this time. "What did you do to him?" When Nico didn't answer, Thalia walked over to Rachel, who just moved out of the way. Nico cowered on the floor in the fetal position, muttering about all of the things he could have done in his life.

"A beautiful wife. Four, maybe five kids. Maybe a ranch with some cattle and hors-" Thalia pulled him up by his shirt collar and lifted him to where his feet were about six inches from the floor. Nico screamed.

"Please! No!" He was struggling to breathe now, so Thalia brought him to the wall and let go of his collar, grabbing hold of his shoulders instead. Nico was a little taller than her now that he was sixteen, but that didn't make this any less terrifying for Nico. Thalia brought her face in close to his and stared into his eyes.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. _Him."_She took one hand away to point at Percy, who was smiling goofily at Thalia. "Tell me now before I really do strangle you."

"Well... um... we kind of gave him a love potion," he mumbled.

"You _what?_ What in the world were you guys thinking?"

"Well," Grover said. "Nico told us that Annabeth cheated on him so we figured he'd be depressed and gave Percy the-"

"That's me!" Percy shouted happily from where he sat on the bed like a kindergartner.

"And what good that did!" Thalia yelled. "Annabeth didn't even cheat on him!"

"Really?" Rachel joined in. "Then how did Annabeth get _pregnant?_"

"Ugh!" Thalia cried. "This is exactly why I wanted you guys to wait until I got here to do anything! Annabeth is pregnant, yes, but it's not her fault!"

"Not her fault?" Rachel fought back. "How does a girl get pregnant without it being her fault? She's the one who did it!"

"Oh no," Grover muttered and all eyes turned on him. He looked at Thalia. "Please tell me you don't mean..."

"Oh yes, I do."

"Oh no," Grover muttered again and sank to the floor. "Poor Annabeth! And now- oh gods, what have we done?"

"What are you two talking about?" Rachel broke in. "Annabeth hurt Percy terribly. Now we just saved him from his misery. Well, at least we would have if Thalia hadn't been the one who woke him." Thalia growled in frustration.

"You guys seriously don't get it?" Nico and Rachel both shook their heads. "Hello! Annabeth was _raped!_" Both of their jaws dropped as they realized what they had done.

"So then," Nico said. "Annabeth didn't really cheat on Percy?

"No way! She loves him just as much as he loves her! And the reason she was raped was to keep Percy alive!"

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"Some guy kidnapped Annabeth and threatened to kill Percy if she didn't... well, you know..."

"How does she know it wasn't really a bluff?"

"The rapist had a friend over at Percy's place who had a video camera, so they showed Annabeth that he really was there and would kill him."

"Oh gods," Rachel said. "This is terrible! We need to get Percy back to normal."

"And how do we do that?" Thalia asked.

"I'm not sure. We should probably go get Chiron and maybe some Aphrodite kids."

"Okay, you guys go do that. I'm going to talk to Percy to see how bad this really is."

"Hey, Percy," Thalia said when the others were gone and turned towards the bed. "Remember Annab-?" Her eyes widened. Percy wasn't on the bed anymore.

"Percy?" Thalia called as she started looking under some of the beds. "Percy! Where did you go?" _He must have snuck out while we were arguing_, she thought. She opened the door and yelled his name again.

"Hey," one camper jogged up to Thalia after she'd called Percy's name a few times. "Are you looking for Percy Jackson?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm looking for Lady Gaga of course I'm looking for Percy Jackson! I've been calling his name for the past few minutes! Have you seen him?"

The boy, who was only about thirteen, nodded, obviously terrified.

"Well?" Thalia said after a few moments. "Are you going to tell me where he went?"

"Oh, sorry. He went..." The boy started staring at something behind Thalia.

"_Hello_! Where did he go?" She waved a hand in front of his face and the boy looked back at her, trying to hide a grin.

"You're Thalia, right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with finding Percy?" The boy started laughing.

"Aren't you a hunter?"

"Yeah. What's so funny?" He pointed a finger in the direction he'd been staring in and Thalia turned. Her eyes widened when she saw the ten foot tall heart made out of water that had the words _Percy loves Thalia_ going across it. Next to it, Percy stood there with a big goofy grin on his face.

Some of the newer, younger campers, like the boy Thalia had been talking to, were laughing, but the older ones knew this wasn't normal. Thalia ran to where Percy stood and grabbed him by the collar.

"Percy! What are you doing?"

"I was expressing my feelings for you."

"No you weren't! Percy, you don't love me!"

"Of course I do!"

"No you don't! Nico, Grover, and Rachel gave you a potion that made you think you love me to get your mind off of Annabeth. She's the one you really love. Right now she's being held hostage and now we only have," she checked her watch, "two hours left before they _kill her!_" Percy frowned at this information.

"I love Annabeth?"

"Yes! You love Annabeth! Now let's go get her!"

"All right, just one question. Who's Annabeth?"

"Are you being serious?" Percy nodded.

"Oh no. This is not good. Come with me." Thalia grabbed his arm and walked toward the Big House when she remembered something.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could get rid of _that?_" She pointed at the big heart made of water.

"Oh, yeah," the water rained down everywhere as the heart exploded and soaked a few campers that had gotten too close. The two turned and continued to the Big House. Chiron, Nico, Rachel, Grover and two Aphrodite girls, Carla and Lola, stood on the porch, deep in conversation.

"Oh, dear," Chiron said, none of them noticing that Percy and Thalia were right there. "This is not good."

"You're telling me!" Thalia broke in and everyone looked at her. "Annabeth got pregnant from some rapist, she's being held captive, we have two hours to save her, you guys thought it would be a good idea to give Percy a love potion even after I told Nico that I would explain, Percy thinks he's in love with me now, and I just found out that he doesn't even remember Annabeth!" She crammed it all into about five seconds and everyone stared at her.

"Well, don't just stand there! We need to fix him!" Thalia turned to Lola and Carla. "How do we get him back to normal?"

"We'll just have to wait." Lola said.

"Wait? How long?"

"I'm not quite sure. It's different for everyone. Some people might be back to normal with in a few hours. Others possibly weeks."

"Weeks? We only have about two hours to go save Annabeth!" Carla shrugged.

"Then leave him here."

"Leave him? We can't leave him!"

"Unless you want Annabeth to be killed, it's your only option."

"I guess you're right," Thalia said. "Nico, you got us into this mess; keep an eye on Percy until he's better. I'll call you as soon as we get Annabeth. If you haven't heard from us in two hours, send us some help. Grover, let's go kick some rapist butt."

* * *

Okay, I know Percy is pretty wacko in this chapter, but remember that it's not really him, just the potion making him weird. I didn't really like the part with the water heart, so I'm not really sure why I included that. Oh well! Just so you know, reviews and private messages inspire me to update more often!


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is dedicated to lolliepoppy098. Have a fun vacation! :)

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Well, darling." Tyler said and smiled at me from across the table. They had tied me to the chair so I wouldn't be able to escape. Not that I could have anyway with that gun of his. "There's only one hour left. I wonder where your friends are."

"You won't get away with this! Percy won't let you!" Tyler laughed evilly and touched my cheek.

"We've already been over this. There's no way he can just walk in here, kill the three of us, and run away with you to some far away land where you can get married and act like none of this ever happened.

"Even if you do somehow succeed in that, my future child will be able to carry out what I would have done. He'll destroy the gods and I'll escape from the Underworld and there's nothing you can do to stop me, Annabeth. You're such a sweet girl. You know there's no way you could ever kill an innocent baby. _Your_ baby." He was right. There was no way I could kill my own child, even if it was also _his. _I might as well just give up now. No matter what happens, Tyler will win.

* * *

Third person POV

"Turn left."

"Turning left," Thalia said from behind the steering wheel. They'd been driving for half an hour and they were now on a little country road in the middle of nowhere.

"Battery low. Now shutting down."

"Ugh! Stupid GPS! I don't even know where we are!"

"I told you to follow my directions," Grover said. "But no, you had to get all technical and use a GPS with low battery!"

"Well how was I supposed to know the battery was low?"

"There's a bar on the screen that shows what level the battery is on."

"Well, you should have been watching it!"

"I was! I've been telling you for the past ten minutes that it was about to die! I even told you that I know how to get to Annabeth's, but no! You said 'we'll be fine; the GPS has a short cut.'" He said in a high pitched, terrible impersonation of Thalia.

"I don't sound like that! Anyway, if you know the way there, why don't you just give me some directions?"

"Well, I would except for the fact that I have no idea where we are at the moment!"

"Stop yelling! We need to stay calm for Annabeth's sake. I'm going to turn around and see if we can find a way back to the main road. Then you'll guide me there and we'll get to Annabeth with an hour to spare."

One hour later:

The two opened their car doors and got out at the apartment complex. Thalia headed for the stairs with Grover a few steps behind.

"That took long enough," Grover muttered. "We should have been here half an hour ago!"

"Just shut it, Grover." A few seconds later, they stood outside the door to Annabeth's apartment.

"So," Thalia said. "What should we do?"

"How about knocking?" Grover suggested in a tone that showed that he thought it was a stupid question.

"All right, Mr Smarty Pants, go ahead and knock. Just let everyone inside know we're here!"

"Well, they have to find out eventually."

"Yeah, but I'm saying that we can find some way to surprise them and possibly get Annabeth out without much trouble."

"Shouldn't we have thought about this before we came to her doorstep? I mean, really-" The door in front of them suddenly opened and the two froze, staring at the man in the door way.

"Tyler Castellan?" Thalia asked and he smiled.

"Thalia, Grover. It's been too long. Why don't you two just come in?"

"Wait," Thalia said. "_You_ are the one that raped Annabeth?" Tyler grinned.

"News travels fast, eh?" Thalia balled her fists and clenched her teeth, trying to hold herself back from killing the man. She promised herself that she would kill him, but not until they got Annabeth back. Tyler opened the door wider.

"Would you like to see her?" Thalia and Grover both nodded, walking into the apartment.

"Go ahead and sit down. Make yourselves at home."

"Annabeth!" Both Thalia and Grover ran to the chair where she was tied up.

"Thalia! Grover! Where's Percy?"

"He, um-" Grover started but Tyler cut him off.

"Yes, where is Percy? I thought I made it obvious that I want him to come along with you. Especially since it's his pretty little girlfriend that's being held hostage. Or perhaps it's because he's in love with someone _else._"

"What are you-?" Annabeth started but Thalia interrupted.

"It's not his fault! He doesn't really love me!"

"What?" Annabeth's eyes were wide in shock.

"Like I said, it's not his fault. Wait a second. How did you know about that?" Tyler grinned.

"I have my ways. Now I need to talk to my little pumpkin for a minute." He pinched Annabeth's cheek and she looked like she wanted to puke.

"Um," Grover whispered into Thalia's ear. "Is he referring to Annabeth?"

"Duh."

"Hey! I was speaking!" Tyler said. "As I was saying, I need to explain some things to Annabeth here, so if you two would be so kind as to leave the room for a few minutes, I'd gladly appreciate it." He put his arm around Annabeth's shoulders and Thalia moved forward to punch him when she was picked up from behind.

"Hey!" she shouted and struggled to get out. She looked to Grover for help, but he was also being held by a huge man.

"Sorry, Thalia, but you didn't cooperate when I was being polite."

"Polite my foot! Annabeth, don't listen to him! He's-" The man covered her mouth and dragged her out of the room. The men put them in a small closet with no windows or any source of light and tied their hands and feet. Thalia bit the guy's hand when he was duct taping her mouth and he screamed, grabbing his hand and examining the bite mark.

"This one's feisty," he told his partner.

"Must be a daughter of Ares."

"Zeus!" Thalia corrected. "Daughter of Zeus!"

"Better keep an eye on her," the first one said as he struggled to put the tape on her mouth. After succeeding, the two men shut the door to the tiny closet with barely enough room for both Grover and Thalia. So far, the plan was going perfectly.

* * *

Percy's POV

I saw Annabeth. She wasn't facing me, but her curly hair was unmistakeable. She was kissing some guy I didn't recognize.

"Annabeth!" I called and she turned around. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! The guy she'd been kissing was Tyler! Strangely, though, she had a tear rolling down her cheek and she struggled to get away, but Tyler had his arm around her and didn't loosen his grip. Suddenly, Tyler pulled out a gun and held it to her head.

"Time's up, Percy!" He grinned and pulled the trigger.

"No!" I screamed and jumped up in bed. I sighed. Only a dream. Wait a second, why the heck was I sleeping? I tried to remember what had happened, but all I could remember was walking to the Aphrodite cabin with Grover and then... Nico! He tackled me and Rachel put something in my mouth. They must have drugged me or something. But why?

I looked at my watch. 3:58. It had been 12:30 when I left Annabeth's apartment. That leaves only... thirty two minutes to rescue Annabeth! I could possibly get to her in time if I drove as fast as possible and left right this second. I jumped up from the bed and ran to the door.

"Percy!" Nico yelled as I ran past him.

"Not now, Nico!"

"Percy, wait! Where are you going?" I dared a glance behind me and saw that he was running just about ten feet behind me. I sped up and started up the hill as fast as I could.

"Where do you think I'm going?"

"No! Stop it! Percy, you're not your normal self right now! We gave you this potion and it made you think differently!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Percy! You're not in love with Thalia! You-" I almost stopped right where I stood, but kept running when I remembered Annabeth. We were almost to my car now.

"What in the world are you talking about? Who said I'm in love with Thalia? I'm going to get Annabeth!" I pulled open my car door, slid in, closed the door, and pushed the key into the ignition. Nico pulled open the passenger side door right before I took off.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at him. He jumped in and slammed the door closed.

"I'm coming with you." He said as he buckled up. I wanted to argue, but there wasn't any time. I pushed my foot onto the pedal and pulled away from camp as fast as the car would allow.

* * *

Yea Percy's back! :D Now review! Please and thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people! I'm so sorry I know I haven't updated in months, but I got tired of fanfiction for a while and have recently become obsessed once again! :) So because you guys had to wait for so long, I decided to write an extra long chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!

* * *

"Come on!" I honked the horn as I tried to pull around the car in front of me, but the car in the next lane over was going the exact same speed right next to it. Neither car pulled over, but the one in front of me slowed down a little. Frustrated, I drove into the grass, pressing my foot to the pedal as hard as I could, and sped in front of the car.

"Be careful, Percy," Nico chided. "I know you want to hurry up and get there as fast as possible, and I feel the same way, but getting us killed on the way there won't help Annabeth."

"True, but I can't slow down. If we get there and something happened, I'll always hate myself for taking too long." I sped through a red light, receiving several honks from the cars around me.

"Okay, but I think there's something you need to know before we get there," Nico said quietly.

"What is it?"

"It's about Annabeth."

"What about her?"

"Well, you know how she's pregnant, um-"

"Nico, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"But it's really important!"

"What? Did you find out who the father is? I can honestly say I'd rather not know."

"No, well yes, I do know who the father is, but-"

"I don't want to hear it! Annabeth found some other guy who she loves so much and didn't care how much she'd hurt me to be with him. Obviously, she's going to move in with him after this, they'll get married, have more kids, while I'm just watching on the sidelines. You know what? No, I'm not going to be watching. I'll move away, maybe to Canada or how about Alabama? I'll change my name and start over. I doubt I'll ever find love again, but I can't just stay here all of my life."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Don't plan on moving so soon. Trust me, things aren't the way they seem."

"Oh, really? Are you trying to tell me that Annabeth isn't pregnant? That she just told me that to hurt me? How would you know anyway? Were _you _the one she had an affair with? Let me tell you, I-"

"Will you shut up for just one second so I can explain?"

"I'd rather not. If you are the one who-"

"She was raped!"

I nearly swerved off the road when I heard those three life changing words. Annabeth, my sweet Annabeth, was- it's so hard to even think the word- _raped_ and got pregnant from some jerk? This couldn't be happening. I must have been stuck in some terrifying nightmare, but I knew this wasn't the case. Annabeth had needed me at this time more than ever and I had said so many hurtful things to her back there in her apartment.

"Oh gods, no. This can't be happening. Please, Nico, tell me she had an affair. I'd rather know that she had a kid with a guy she loves and will be happy than this. Please."

"Sorry, Perce, it's the truth."

"Wait, you said you know who the father is. Who did this to her?"

"Do you want to make a guess?" I tried to think of who could do something so terrible to someone so sweet and caring. The person had taken her out of her own home and taken her somewhere. But who had access to Annabeth's house? My eyes widened and I pressed harder on the pedal when I realized the obvious answer. He had been so happy when he'd made Annabeth tell me. He was still there with her, probably planning other terrible ways to hurt her in that sick mind of his.

"Tyler is so sick!" I exclaimed. "When I get my hands on him, he won't even have the comfort of a quick death. I want him to pay for what he put Annabeth through. For what she's going to go through with his baby inside of her."

"Well, you'd better hurry. It sounds like someone called the cops on us." I could hear the police sirens in the distance, not too far behind us. I sped up and realized we were nearly there. I could actually get us to the apartment complex before the cops found us if I was quick.

I pulled into the parking lot and pressed down on the brake as hard as I could for the first time in the whole car ride. I pushed the door open, not caring that I had left the engine running and the keys in. I was about to start climbing the stairs when Nico grabbed my arm.

"Let me go this way," he said. "They won't be expecting you, so you can surprise them. Go in through a window or something. Maybe you can find a way to get Annabeth out of there while I distract them." I nodded and didn't wait for him to run up the stairs. I ran around to the back of the building where I knew Annabeth's balcony was. I knew which one was hers, but the problem was that I didn't know how to get up there. I looked around for something I could use to give me a boost and found it on the end of the row of balconies: a dumpster. Sure, it was gross, but with Annabeth's life on the line, that didn't really matter.

I ran over to it and started by looking for a lid that I could push down and stand on, but there wasn't one. I sighed, realizing I'd have to stand on the edge. I climbed up slowly, trying to keep my balance, and stood on the inch thick edge of the dumpster. I looked up, expecting to see an easy jump from where I was standing to the closest balcony, but it was still about a foot above my head.

"I can do this," I muttered. I jumped up, reaching for the bars of the balcony, but missing by mere centimeters. I fell onto the concrete on my stomach, feeling scrapes and what will soon be bruises all over my body. My body screamed at me not to move, but I had to keep trying for Annabeth. I stood slowly, trying not to think about how much my body ached.

I climbed back onto the dumpster, more slowly this time, and took a second to make sure I had my hands in the right place to grab the bars.

"For Annabeth," I muttered this time. I jumped, closing my eyes this time so I wouldn't have to watch myself fall again, but I felt metal in my hands instead. I had done it! I started to pull myself up, but I realized then how much upper body strength I'd need to actually get my whole body on the balcony. I looked around, trying to find some other way I could get myself up. I was wasting time while something horrible could be happening to Annabeth.

After a few seconds, I felt my grip loosening. I couldn't do it. I'd have to find another way in. I was about to let go when I saw the fire hydrant only a few feet from where I hung. I willed the water to come out and help me. At first, nothing was happening, but after a few seconds, a little bit of water started sprinkling out.

"Come on," I muttered. "Dad, help me. I need this to work. I need to save Annabeth before it's too late." I waited a few seconds, but nothing happened. I released one hand from the bars, getting ready to let the other one go as well, when the hydrant suddenly exploded with water. I was then engulfed in all the water and let go of the bars when I felt myself rising into the air. The water left as soon as it had come and I was standing on the balcony. I smiled and whispered a quick thanks to my dad.

I turned, ready to jump to the next balcony so I could get to Annabeth's when I saw that I was actually on her balcony already. I smiled briefly, glad to know my father had been paying attention to me. I grabbed the handle to the door, praying that Annabeth had left it unlocked. Surprisingly, it was. I'd have to talk to her about how dangerous that is later.

I walked in, realizing then that I was dripping wet. I guess I hadn't been thinking much about staying dry. Oh, well. I could always clean up any messes I made later. I was about to walk towards the living room where Annabeth would probably still be when I remembered her invisibility cap. I went to her bedside table, pulling it out from under a pile of sketches of buildings and slid it into my pocket. This could come in handy. I stood up against the wall next to the door, waiting to hear what was going on.

"Where's your friend?" Tyler's voice sent a surge of anger through me and I had to hold myself back.

"He's not coming," Nico answered.

"Of course he's not coming. He's angry with Annabeth for going and getting pregnant with some other guy. Isn't that right, Annabeth?" I balled my hands into fists, knowing I had to wait for Nico to make a distraction before I did anything.

"Leave her alone," Nico said. I tried to keep listening, but I heard a thump on the closet door next to me. I walked over to it, cautiously pulling the door open. Thalia and Grover, tied up in rope, mouths covered in duct tape, were looking up at me with wide eyes. I pulled the tape off of both of their mouths.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Grover asked. "You're supposed to be back at camp. Are you back to normal now?"

"Normal?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Do you love Thalia?" Grover asked. I stared back at them blankly, then started to close the door.

"Maybe I should just leave you guys in here," I said.

"No!" Thalia said. "Obviously, he is back to normal, Grover. Now get us out of here!" I pulled out Riptide and cut through both sets of rope easily. Thalia cracked her fingers and Grover stretched his arms.

"It feels nice to be out of there," Thalia said. "Now, let's go kick that guys butt." She started to leave, but Grover stopped her.

"Wait, don't you think we should tell Percy what really happened?" he asked. Thalia looked at him, then at me.

"I already know," I told them. "Nico told me."

"Nico is here?" Grover asked.

"Yeah. Speaking of which, we need a distraction. You guys need to go out there and pretend you escaped while I get Annabeth out of here."

"But he'll know that someone would have let us out," Thalia said. "He'll be looking around and you won't be very hard to find if you're with Annabeth."

"I know," I answered, pulling out the invisibility cap. "That's why I have this."

Thalia smiled. "Awesome."

"Now you guys go out there. I don't care what you do with those two bodybuilder guys, but save Tyler for me. I have something special in mind for him."

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Anyways, I should be posting the next chapter soon, so be on the look out! Also, I'm planning on ending the story soon and I already know how I want it to end. Don't worry, it will be happy! :D Anyways, I love reviews, favorites, and alerts! Please and thanks! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been busy with school, which let out yesterday, so now I have time to update! Whoo! And because you had to wait so long, this chapter is pretty lengthy, and I think the ending of it is pretty good. Enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Percy's POV

"Go!" I whispered to Thalia and Grover. Grover started to go, but Thalia held him back.

"Shouldn't you go out there before us?" she asked. "You know, you'll probably need more time to get Annabeth out. Our distraction will only last so long."

I nodded, feeling embarrassed that I hadn't thought of that already. "Good thinking. I'll go out there and you two count to ten."

"Shouldn't we give you more time?" Grover asked, but I was already shaking my head.

"Annabeth will probably be startled when I come up behind her. If she does anything that makes those jerks think something is out of the ordinary, they'll figure out I'm here and I won't have time to untie her. It's best not to risk that. Besides, I can be next to her before those ten seconds are up, so I can start when you guys come out."

They nodded at me and I put the invisibility cap on. I started towards the chair Annabeth was tied in and had to stop myself from running to her at full speed. Nearly the whole left side of her jeans was soaked in blood. A blanket had been tied around her thigh and I remembered how Tyler had shot her. How could I have forgotten? The look on her face was one that told me she was deep in thought, but didn't want to reveal any emotions she felt. That was probably so that those guys wouldn't know that she was upset.

I crouched down behind Annabeth's chair, waiting until I finally heard a noise from my left. Grover and Thalia were pretending to sneak forward to untie Annabeth, but they were obviously trying to get caught.

"Hey!" Tyler shouted. "How did you two escape?" Grover and Thalia ran over to him and started fighting him, trying to take as much time as possible, and I knew that was my chance. Annabeth opened her mouth to say something, but I clamped my hand over it. I guess she was so deep in thought that she hadn't even noticed them coming in, but now she definitely noticed. She jumped at my touch and bit down on my hand.

"Ouch!" I said, a little louder than I had meant to, but luckily, no one else seemed to hear. I pulled my hand back and held it to my chest as I tried to make my hand stop hurting.

"Percy?" she asked in surprise. Luckily, she was smart enough not to turn around and tried to look normal. I guess she caught on pretty quickly.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here." I started working on the rope, untying the several knots that had been made.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were one of those guys."

"I don't blame you."

"I need to tell you something," she said after a few seconds.

"It's okay, Annabeth. Nico told me what happened to you, and I'm seriously going to kill those guys as soon as I get you out."

"No, it's not that," she said. "It's about…the baby."

I hesitated. I was terrified about this; she would be having some creep's baby and have to live with it for all of her life, taking care of it by herself if she didn't want me around. If she did, of course I would help, but this would change our lives forever. "Annabeth, it's okay. We'll talk about this later, once you're out of here."

"But I-"

"Just don't worry about it, okay?" I tried to reassure her. I didn't want her to beat herself up for something that definitely was not her fault and if anything was mine. She sighed in response, but didn't say anything.

"Try using a knife," she suggested after a few seconds. "I know he tied this really tight and it will take too long to untie it all."

I nodded, although she couldn't see the movement, and pulled out Riptide. I was working much faster now and had the rope cut in a matter of seconds. I pulled the rope off and stood up, helping her out of the chair. I pulled the cap off my head and gave it to her.

"Here, use this. Get out of here now and don't come back. Get to camp as fast as you can. We'll be behind you as soon as we take care of these guys."

"But Percy-"

"Please, just do it. He's already done enough to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he did anything else."

She sighed and took the cap from me, placing it on her head. I smiled sadly as I watched her disappear. I wasn't happy with the current situation one bit, but at least Annabeth wasn't in the middle of it. I turned to Tyler, who was now fighting Nico, and lifted Riptide.

"Tyler," I growled. He turned around with his sword raised and a smile on his face. Nico caught on and helped Thalia and Grover, who had started working on handling the other two guys.

"Percy Jackson," Tyler said as if we were old friends. "What a lovely surprise. I thought you were back at camp, drooling over a girl who doesn't want you."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, trying to figure out what he meant. _He's just trying to mess with you so you'll be distracted, _a voice inside my head seemed to say. I lifted Riptide up and the fight began. I swung at him, but he blocked me with his own sword. We continued to do this for what seemed like hours, one of us swinging and the other blocking. He was a good fighter, really, but luckily I'd had enough training to hold him back. At one point, I broke through and cut a slice across his ribcage. He grinned at me as if I hadn't just hurt him and fought back. I smiled as I cut him once more on his upper arm, causing him to cringe and take a step back. Suddenly, my sword was knocked to the floor and Tyler was holding his sword to my throat. He had tricked me by not acting very good, but he was really holding back.

"Well, well, well," he said as the smile spread across his face. "It looks as if the infamous Percy Jackson has finally been caught. Have any last words?"

I wasn't sure what to do; no one else had seemed to notice that I was about to be killed. I decided to take one last shot at getting away, but I doubted it would work. "Watch out behind you."

"Really?" Tyler asked. His sword was only an inch from my throat now. "Did you honestly think I would f-ahh!" His sword was suddenly pulled from his hand as he fell to the floor. No one appeared to be there, but then Annabeth's cap fell off and I saw her sitting on his back, holding his wrists together in one hand and his sword in the other. She put the sword to his neck.

"Don't you dare threaten my boyfriend like that ever again," she said in a low, angry voice.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed, crouching down to help her. Nico, who had knocked out one of the other guys, came over and took Tyler's wrists so Annabeth could get up. I grabbed the pile of rope he had used to tie Annabeth up with and handed them to Nico, who tied his hands together. Thalia and Grover finished with the last guy and came over to help. A few minutes later, we had Tyler tied in the chair he had put Annabeth in.

I went over to show this guy a piece of my mind, but Annabeth pulled me back. "Percy, I have something really important to tell you."

"Not now," I said. "Let me take care of this guy first."

"But, Percy, you need to know that I'm n-" But I was already walking over to the chair where he was tied up.

"What's your problem?" I yelled at him. "Do you just enjoy traumatizing poor, innocent girls? Huh?"

He flinched back at my words, but his face remained calm. Suddenly, out of nowhere, he smiled. "Yes, I actually do, _Perseus. _Especially when they end up getting _pregnant." _He was trying to make me angry, and it was working. There was no way I could just sit there while he rubbed what he did in all of our faces. I lunged at him, punching his face multiple times until a hand grabbed my arm, pulling my back. I pulled my fist back, ready to hit whoever had pulled me back, but then I saw it was Annabeth and stopped myself.

"Stop it, Percy," she said. "Just calm down."

"_Calm down?_" I asked. "How am I supposed to calm down after what he did to you? I should have been here to stop it. I should have gotten him away from you. Now your whole life is ruined because of this jerk and he's just rubbing it in your face and you expect me to _calm down?"_

"You think I don't know that?" she yelled back. "I'm the one who's actually going through this and as much as I want to kill that guy, we have to hold back." I was about to argue back when Thalia started talking.

"She's right, you know. I know I can speak for all of us when I say we want this guy to suffer the worst punishment possible, but if Annabeth is being calm about this, you need to follow her example. She's the one who should have the right to kill him or torture him in any way she wants, but she's holding back. If she's doing it, you'd better do the same."

I knew they were right, but I didn't have to like it. I looked back over at Tyler, who now had a bloody, broken nose. In spite of it all, he grinned, challenging me to fight him. I used all my strength to stay in my spot. But then he looked over at my girlfriend and winked, which shouldn't be possible with his black eye, and I lost it. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head up, exposing his neck, where I put the tip of Riptide.

"You're a sick, sick man," I told him. "You don't even deserve to die. Are you ready to be tortured?"

"Bring it on, Jackson," Tyler spat out. I was about to do something, I wasn't sure what, but something that would be torture, to him, when I heard a scream. I turned around to see Annabeth sinking to the floor, grabbing her thigh.

"Annabeth!" I shouted, running over. I remembered her bullet wound, which I had somehow forgotten again, and felt terrible for not getting medical help for her earlier.

"It's my leg," she winced.

"We need to get you to a hospital," I told her, lifting her up bridal style.

"No, not a hospital. Take me to camp." I opened my mouth to protest when she continued. "I need the golden fleece. It will work much quicker than any hospital or medicine will." I realized she was right and headed towards the door.

"Call Chiron," I told my friends. "Ask him what to do with them. Or just kill them. It really doesn't matter to me." I opened up the door and carried Annabeth out. I tried to be quick, but not so fast that I might accidentally hurt her.

"Put me down," she ordered as soon as we were down the stairs.

"Yeah, right," I replied. "There's no way you're walking there. Besides, the car is right over there."

"I'm fine, Percy. Seriously."

"Really? Then what was that back there?" I asked. "Look, Annabeth, I know you don't like showing weakness, but you're really hurt and-"

"My leg is fine," she told me. "I mean, it hurts, but not as bad as I just made it seem."

"So that was just an act?" I asked, stopping for a moment to look into her eyes. She nodded. "Why?"

"I wanted you to stop trying to beat him up. It wasn't getting us anywhere and I know that it was making him feel like he was getting to us."

"But he was!"

"I know, but we can't let him know that. Do you honestly want him to get that kind of satisfaction?"

"No," I answered. "But I hate him for what he did to you. I want him to have the worst form of punishment possible."

"And we'll talk to Chiron about that. Right now, however, I'd rather have him not happy about what he did."

I sighed and set her down on the ground. She was right and I knew it.

"Well, that's not the only reason I want you out here."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"I've been trying to tell you something that I think will make you not as angry."

I snorted. "Yeah, right. I don't think that's going to happen any time soon."

"Percy, please-"

"Annabeth, I'd rather-"

"Just listen to me for one second without interruptions! Please!" She paused, making sure I was quiet before continuing.

"Go on," I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Because I need your full attention right now."

"I'm listening," I told her, now curious as to what she needed to tell me so badly.

"Percy, I'm not really pregnant."

* * *

Yay! She's not really pregnant! So why did she say she was earlier? And what about the pregnancy test? You'll find out in the next chapter, which will probably be the last. Anyways, review! Let me know what you think! Please and thanks! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people! Sorry, I know the last chapter was confusing, but hopefully this one will explain everything. I'll probably make one more chapter after this unless I get a good idea for how to take this idea further, because I pretty much finished everything up. Oh, yeah, I need ideas for what to do for Tyler's punishment. I know he deserves to die, but I want him to get something worse, something that will be torture and make him wish he was dead, so let me know if you have any ideas! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Percy's POV

I felt a whirlpool of emotions come over me at that one sentence. Not pregnant? How could that be? Did she lose the baby? Had she lied the whole time? And if so, was it because Tyler made her, or did she have her own reasons? I was relieved that we would be able to still start a life together and be happy, but sad for Annabeth if she had actually lost it, and angry at myself for being so quick to think she had cheated on me, all at once. I was at a loss for words. Should I cheer? Cry? Be sympathetic?

"I'm sorry," she said. "I know this is all really confusing and hard on you. And I understand if you want to break up with me, but please, hear me out."

I finally found my voice and snorted. "Break up with you? Annabeth, you didn't even do anything wrong! Didn't you hear what I said a few hours ago about saving up for a ring and house so we could get _married_?"

"Yeah, but that was before you-"

"Before I knew about what that jerk did to you. Now, why on Earth would I break up with you?"

She gave me a small smile and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know; it's just all so complicated. I mean, I figured that you'd be upset that I lied to you. I never was pregnant, and I knew it, but I told you that I was."

"He was threatening to kill us! You had no choice but to say what he told you to, and I'm the one who should be apologizing. After what he did to you, I should have been there to comfort you and-"

"But you were!" she interrupted, taking my shoulders in her hands and shaking me slightly as if to knock some sense into me. "You're the one who's been taking care of me ever since I was r-ra-..." she broke off and I could see the tears in her eyes. For about the hundredth time that day, I wanted to strangle Tyler for what he did. I started to put my arms around her, but she stopped me.

"No, it's okay," she said, taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's time for me to face reality. I was _raped,"_ the word was forced, as if she knew she would never say it if she didn't do it now. "And there's nothing we can do to change that. So now it's time for me to get on with life."

"But-"

"Well, what do _you _want me to do, then?" her voice rose in volume and I could tell that I'd made her mad, which definitely is not good. "Should I just sit in my room and cry all day like I've been doing? Because that's not going to get us anywhere. Do you want _him _to be satisfied, knowing that he had gotten to us? I mean, I real-" I cut her off by pushing my lips to hers and wrapping my arms around her. It was relatively short, but it still felt great to be able to do it again. She grinned at me when we pulled away.

"You talk too much, Wise Girl," I told her, returning the smile. "I wasn't trying to question your moving on, I mean, gods, I'll be so happy if you can do that, but I wanted to know about this whole baby thing, if you don't mind telling me. If you weren't actually pregnant, why did you say you were?"

She hesitated and I realized that I shouldn't have asked her. Maybe this was something she wasn't ready to talk about, and I had pushed her into it. I was about to voice my thoughts, but she opened her mouth and began explaining. "Well, you see, that night, when he came here, I knew he wanted something from me more than just trying to ruin my life. I heard one of his buddies say something about hoping that it would work and something about a baby. I figured that he had wanted me to get pregnant for some reason and would keep coming back until it happened. So this morning I went to the store and bought every brand of pregnancy test I could find, knowing that at least one was bound to be wrong. All of them, except one, came back negative, so I put all of the negative ones in a plastic bag and took them with me to the restaurant we went to, where I threw them out in the girl's restroom. I put the positive one in the trash can at home, so that just in case he went looking through my house again and found it, he would think that I really _was _pregnant.

"I knew I needed to tell someone so he would believe that it really was true and he hadn't been fooled. I knew I couldn't tell my mom because she would just think it was your fault and get mad at you, which would lead to you figuring out. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't tell you the truth in case he was listening in and if I lied and told you I was pregnant, you would get mad and know that it couldn't be yours. So I decided to call the only person I knew I could trust with the information besides you two: Thalia. I was pretty sure she would tell me things like "you should have joined the hunters" and "get an abortion," which turned out to be right. That, of course, was the perfect set up for acting totally broken hearted and making Tyler think he had succeeded in his plan. I freaked out when you came in because I hadn't thrown the positive one away yet and I thought you might see it and think the worst, but you didn't.

"So anyways, believing that he was done, Tyler figured it was time to take the rest of his plan into action and show up in my apartment, threatening to kill me if you didn't do what he said. I felt terrible for having to lie to you and making you think I had been going with some other guy, but if I told Tyler that I wasn't really pregnant, he probably would have just killed us all and started over with another victim. I'm sorry."

"Whoa," was all I could say. I'd always known my girlfriend was a smart person, but this was crazy. Even after everything that he had put her through, she was strong enough to keep her mind off of that and think of a plan to get out of the terrible situation. Most people, even as strong as her, would have been reduced to an emotional mess after going through that and never be able to think straight. I remembered how Annabeth had been so out of character ever since that night, sobbing all the time and not wanting me to leave her. Had that been part of the act, as well?

"Please, tell me what you're thinking," she begged, looking into my eyes with a worried and slightly sad expression. Unbelievably, I was pretty sure she still thought I was going to leave her.

"You're amazing," I told her and the relief she felt was obvious as she smiled.

"I try," she joked, but I was still wondering about something. She frowned at my expression. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering," I began, then paused. How could I word this so that I wouldn't sound insensitive? "Well, you know how you've been, you know, crying for the last few days? Was that, um, real? Wait, I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Was it-"

She laughed at me before saying, "I know what you're trying to say. Yes and no. I mean, as you can imagine, being raped really breaks someone down, but I knew that with the help of my friends, and you, of course, I'd be able to get over it. That didn't make everything better, though. I was still haunted by the memories of that night and afraid of what might happen when he came back- which I was sure that he would. Then there was that terrifying little thought that had entered my brain of that possibility that I really _had _gotten pregnant. So all of that, together with the fact that I was trying to seem to be in the worst state possible in case Tyler was watching, led to me being the emotional wreck I have been for the past few days."

I nodded, trying to understand her position without running back upstairs to punch the life out of Tyler.

"Any more questions?" Annabeth asked and I shook my head. I was satisfied with what I knew for now. "Okay then, good. I hate to ruin this wonderful reunion, but we really need to get back to camp." She pointed to her thigh and my eyes widened. How had I forgotten about her wound? _Again_? I was such a terrible boyfriend.

She laughed at the expression on my face. "Relax. I'm fine. I just would rather get back there before I bleed to death."

"Uh huh. Sure," I said as I lifted her up bridal style once more. She rolled her eyes but decided not to protest as I carried her to my car.

A thought popped into my head and I smiled. "You know, maybe I'll be carrying you out to the car like this a few months from now, only, you know, you'll be wearing a beautiful white gown instead of a T-shirt and bloody blue jeans."

Annabeth snorted and looked at me. "Oh, really? Is this your idea of a proposal, Seaweed Brain?"

"Maybe," I answered, thinking about the ring that was on hold at the jewelry shop. It wasn't too far out of the way, and we could maybe pick it up before going back to camp.

"_Maybe? _Well, I sure hope it is, because otherwise I'm going to sound like an idiot by saying yes."

I stopped walking and smiled as I brought my lips to hers. She pulled away after a few seconds and I started walking again. I set her down as I opened the passenger door and she got in. I closed the door before walking over to my side.

"So," I said before starting the car. "Do you want to pick up the ring now, or should we wait?"

"You know, I didn't actually say _yes, _just that I'd sound like an idiot if I did," Annabeth said with a straight face. I stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"You can't fool me anymore," I said. "I might be a Seaweed Brain, but I know my girlfriend."

"Fiancée," she corrected before giving me another kiss. "And yes, let's get the ring. I'm sure everyone wants to see the ring."

I grinned and pulled out of the apartment complex before I had a terrible thought.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico," I muttered under my breath, remembering how he had spread the rumor that Annabeth had cheated on me.

"What about him?"

"I'm going to kill him."

"What did he do this time?"

"You don't want to know. Can you hand me my phone so you don't have to come back to camp to find a not so good surprise?" She handed it to me and I quickly dialed his number.

"Percy?" he answered on the third ring. "How's it going down there?"

"Nico, you'd better set things straight right now before I make my dad turn you into a piece of seaweed."

"What do you- oh, gods. The camp. They all think Annabeth cheated on you!"

"Yep. So, you'd better call them now and make things right."

"Don't worry, I will. It's too bad that she's pregnant though."

"Actually, she's not."

"What? Did she lose the baby?"

"There never was one."

"But-"

"Listen, Nico, we'll talk later. Right now, my fiancée and I have a ring to go buy."

"Your fiancée? You mean-"

"Yep. Annabeth and I are getting married."

"That's great! We need to have a celebration tonight!"

"Okay, whatever, do that if you like, but seriously, I need to go."

"Okay. Congrats, man, and go-" I hung up and put my phone back down in the cup holder.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, nothing. You'll see when we get back to camp."

"Percy Jackson, you'd better tell me what he said, I'm going to-"

"Okay, okay! Gosh, you don't have to get mad. They're going to have a party for us tonight. It should be fun, right?"

She smiled. "I hope so." I reached over and took her hand as I continued driving. We were engaged. Finally. Sure, there was still the problem of what to do with Tyler and his sidekicks, but we didn't have to worry about that until later. At the moment, we could just enjoy each other's company and daydream about having our life together.

* * *

This is NOT the last chapter! There will probably be one more, in which the punishment for Tyler will be decided and everyone will celebrate for Percy and Annabeth. Let me know if you have ideas for Tyler's punishment or any have any questions that weren't answered here! Please and thanks! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Here's the last chapter and it's super long! Okay, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favorited this story and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing! I know some of you guys said the last chapter seemed like a good ending, but I felt like a few things needed some closure, so hopefully you like it! If you would rather just keep the last chapter as the end, that's fine by me, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"…And then Percy punched him again until he was begging for mercy and I had to make him stop. So he carried me out to the car and before we got in, he set me down and got down on one knee and asked me to marry him."

"Aw!" cooed the Aphrodite girls as they examined my engagement ring. We were out on the beach, enjoying the party Nico, Thalia, and Grover had set up. Most of the campers were swimming while a few had come out to eat pizza or congratulate Percy and me. Music was blaring from the boom box someone had brought, so we had to listen carefully to understand what others were saying. The sun was setting on the horizon, and it just made the day even more beautiful.

"That's so sweet!" Lola said. They began chatting amongst themselves as I walked over to Percy and Grover.

"Is that really what happened?" Grover asked. He had been listening, curious of how his friends had gone from being boyfriend and girlfriend to being engaged in the few minutes after catching Tyler.

I snorted. "No. Being the Seaweed Brain he is, Percy didn't even get down on one knee and propose like a normal person. In fact, instead of coming straight out and asking me to marry him, while he was carrying me out to the car he said "maybe I'll be carrying you like this a few months from now, only you'll be wearing a white dress" or something." My impression was terrible, making both of them laugh.

"Hey!" Percy complained. "You didn't seem to mind much at the time."

"Well, yeah, that's 'cause it took forever for you to ask and I figured that was the best I would get out of you," I joked and he smiled, putting his arm around me. I still found it hard to believe that we were engaged. Oh, gods, my mom would not be happy.

"I see," Grover said, reminding me that he was still there. "So why did you just make up that long, sappy story for the Aphrodite girls?"

I shrugged. "I felt like having a little fun. Those girls can get on my nerves sometimes, especially when they talk about how Percy and I don't seem romantic enough or something. I figured it would be nice to get them off of our backs for awhile."

"Are you sure that was the best idea?" Percy asked. "Aphrodite might get mad."

"I don't see why she would," I answered. "I mean, she loves sappy love stories. If anything, she'll get mad at you for not making it so romantic."

"Thanks," Percy said sarcastically.

"Congratulations!" said a voice behind us and we turned to see Chiron. He pulled both of us into a tight hug and I couldn't help but laugh when Percy had to pull away to breathe. The centaur had been spending the past hour trying to figure out what would be a suitable punishment for Tyler, so this was the first time we saw him since we arrived back at camp.

"So what did you come up with?" Grover asked.

"Well," Chiron's face became serious. "We thought about several punishments, even death, but settled for sending him to live with Polyphemus."

"Polyphemus?" Percy asked. "As in, that crazy Cyclops with all the sheep who tried to marry Grover?" Chiron nodded. "But what if he escapes? He could come back here and kill us!"

"Calm down. The island is hard to escape from, with Polyphemus and all of his sheep who don't mind eating humans. Not to mention the fact that there won't be a ship for him to escape on. Trust me; it's much easier this way. We don't have to kill him, which as much as he might deserve it, we don't want to do. If we give him a punishment here and torture him, he could escape and perhaps cause more trouble than he did this time, which we definitely don't want. In this case, Polyphemus can keep him trapped on his island and do whatever he wants with Tyler."

I nodded. What he had said made sense and I couldn't help but agree. "So, where is he right now?"

"Tyler is currently unconscious and being held in a room in the Big House, where two campers are keeping watch. Don't worry, he's tied up and has hand cuffs on in case he wakes up. He'll be shipped off first thing in the morning, never to be seen by civilization again." I couldn't help but smile at this. Tyler would finally be gone from my life and everything would finally be back to normal. Well, not exactly, but definitely more normal than it had been for the past few days.

"Hey, guys!" Nico ran out of the water, flipping his dripping wet hair back dramatically as he approached us. "You need to get in the water! It's great!"

"Ocean water isn't too great on my fur," Grover said. "I think I'll just go find Juniper and hang out up here. You guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves." He walked away, leaving Chiron, Nico, Percy and I standing there.

Percy grinned at me and I took a step back. "What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I think we're just going to have a little fun," he said, reaching towards me. I tried to run, but he grabbed me, lifting me up over his shoulder while laughing hysterically.

"Percy!" I shouted, pounding on his back. "You had better set me down right now or else." Then I saw the water in my peripheral vision and knew what he was thinking. "Oh my gods, Perseus Jackson, you better not do what I know you're thinking!"

He just laughed even harder, getting closer to the water's edge. I struggled to get out of his hold and to my surprise, I felt myself dropping from his grip… and straight into the water. I spit out a mouth full of salt water when I came back up and glared at my fiancée, who was now cracking up even harder.

"It's…not…" he tried saying between laughs. "My fault! You…you kicked me… I… couldn't hold on! I was… going to set you…down." I shook my head and stood up, wringing out my soaking wet clothes. I wanted to get him back, but I knew it wouldn't work. Being a son of Poseidon, he could will himself to stay dry. I doubt he'd care if he got wet, anyway.

"I'm glad this amused you so much," I told him sarcastically. "But I'm going to go change into my swimsuit so I can swim without ruining my clothes anymore than they already are."

"Okay," he said, beginning to calm down. "See you in a few minutes."

I started back towards the Athena cabin and began thinking about the day's events. It had started out with me having to go buy pregnancy tests, praying that I wasn't actually pregnant and that everything would turn out okay. Then I had to lie to Thalia, which was really difficult to do. She was one of my best friends, and I couldn't stand lying about something so huge, but I had no choice. Well, technically I did, but the other options were worse. Then I had gone out to lunch with Percy and saw the guy with blonde hair who reminded me of Tyler and the whole situation I had been stuck in and I broke down. After that, Tyler had showed up in my apartment and I was forced to lie to Percy, which was even worse than lying to Thalia. Of course then we defeated Tyler and Percy proposed. Talk about a busy day.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a soft noise from behind me. I whipped my head around, already on full alert, but no one was there. I laughed softly to myself. I must be imagining things, after all of the freaking out of the past few days.

"Relax, Annabeth," I said to myself. "You're at camp. It's perfectly safe here." Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself. Great, I've officially gone crazy. I was cut off from my thoughts as a hand clamped over my mouth and another around my waist from behind, holding down my arms to my sides.

"Don't move." My eyes went wide at the sound of his voice. Oh, gods, wasn't he supposed to be locked up? How had he gotten out? He removed his hand from my mouth, but before I could scream or say anything, a piece of duct tape was put there. He put my hands in front of me, snapping on a pair of handcuffs. I tried to pull away, but he had a firm hold on me and was working too quickly for me to do so. He threw me over his shoulder and I pounded on his back as he carried me somewhere, just like I had been doing to Percy only minutes before, except for the fact that I wanted to hurt Tyler and was only playing with Percy.

I stopped pounding when I realized it was useless and I should save my strength to try to get away when he put me down. Instead, I settled for reaching up and pulling the duct tape off of my mouth. I started screaming for help at the top of my lungs, but what scared me the most is that Tyler didn't seem to care. How had I gone from walking to my cabin for a change of clothes to being carried away by a rapist in only a matter of seconds? And that's when it hit me how terrible of a situation I was in. Tyler was mad; I had no doubt of the fact. If he was perfectly okay with raping me earlier when he had been in a good mood, what would he do now? I shuddered at the realization that I could die a very painful death tonight. My throat was beginning to hurt from screaming, but I wouldn't give up. I couldn't. I would fight for my life and if he killed me, at least I would go down fighting.

I'm not sure why I was shocked when he suddenly threw me off of his shoulder and onto the ground. I should have been expecting it. After all, he obviously wasn't just going to leave me on his shoulder forever and he definitely wasn't going to be a gentleman and set me down on my feet. My back hurt from the impact, but I forced myself into a sitting position.

"You think you can fool me?" Tyler yelled as he kicked my leg. I tried my best not to give him the satisfaction of seeing the pain on my face, but I don't think it worked too well. "You honestly thought things would be better for you if you pretended to be pregnant?" He was yelling in my face by now and I couldn't help but flinch.

"You ruined my life, Annabeth," he growled. "I should have been traveling with Luke and coming back to camp! I told them you were too young and we had to ditch you, but no, you just had to act so sweet and innocent! Luke didn't have the heart to leave you, so I made a plan to kill you. Of course, Luke figured out about it and got so mad that he left me back in the Cyclops's cave. You guys thought I was dead, but no, I survived. You stole my friends and brother from me. I will never forgive you for that. I promised myself that day that I would do whatever it took to track you down and make your life as miserable as you'd made mine." He paused, and for dramatic effect, continued in a whisper "and that's exactly what I'll do."

I was shocked. Luke never told me about this. He always said that Tyler must have fallen behind and been killed by the Cyclops. Tyler took advantage of my surprise to push my shoulders down to the dirt. He grinned down at me as he fingered the hem of my shirt with one hand and held my handcuffed wrists above my head with the other. I screamed as loud as I could once more and Tyler's grin got wider, making me stop. Why would he smile at me like that if I was screaming for help?

"Scream all you want, but you might as well save your voice," he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. "They're all celebrating and have the music turned up too loud for anyone to hear you. Congratulations on your engagement, by the way." Oh, gods, this was not good. I knew he was right and that he was stronger than me. Once again, I was helpless. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes as Tyler violently pressed his lips to mine while lifting up my wet shirt slightly. I couldn't let this happen again. No, it wasn't right. What if I actually got pregnant this time?

My dagger! It was still in my pocket! If I could maybe reach down and… no, it wouldn't work. He would know what I was doing and stop me before I could get it. I had to try something else and fast. What if… I felt my brain working top speed as I formed a plan in my mind. It could possibly work, if I did it correctly, that is. Luckily, he had loosened his grip on my wrists, and I was able to yank them up into the air. He lifted his head, confused by what I was doing, when I put my hands behind his neck, the chain of the handcuffs wrapping tightly around his neck. He gagged and reached up, trying to pry my hands away, but there was no way I was going to let him do so. This was my chance, possibly my only chance, of killing him before he took things any further.

He was frantic now, hands waving and eyes wide as he continued to try to break free, but I could feel him getting weaker.

"You can't… do this," he croaked. I wanted to think of a smart reply, but I couldn't force myself to speak as I watch the life drain away from him. A few seconds later, the struggling stopped and the dead weight of his body was lying on top of me. I rolled him off and sat up, staring at the monster I had just killed. No, not a monster. Even if he acted like one, he was a half-blood, just like me. A half-blood that I had known about ten years before. The same one who had raped me just nights ago and tried to do so again tonight. Oh, gods, I felt like I wanted to puke. I had _choked _him to death. Even if he had deserved it, I still couldn't believe it.

"Annabeth!" someone cried and I turned to see Percy and Thalia, pale faced and eyes wide, staring at the scene before them.

"What happened?" Thalia asked quietly.

"I killed him," I answered. "Tyler is dead."

* * *

"So how did he escape?" I asked. We had decided to cut the party short and now Chiron, Percy, and I were talking about what had taken place over the last hour in the Big House. Chiron had wanted to talk to me in private, but after what had happened, Percy wouldn't let me go and wanted to hear the story. They had let me take a shower and changed into some fresh clothes first and then they wanted to hear what had happened. I was still slightly in shock from having killed Tyler, but I was starting to get over the idea. I had acted in self defense and everyone would be safer with him gone anyway.

"We found two campers who had been helping him. Unfortunately, they had also been the two who were "guarding" him in the Big House."

"That would explain why they knew what was happening at camp," I muttered.

"Where are they now?" Percy asked. He had his arm around my waist as if he would never let me go. Of course, he had blamed himself for what had happened, even when I had reassured him that there was no way he could have known. However, after hearing how I had choked him to death, Percy had turned me into some sort of hero and the story was already spreading to the rest of the camp. Honestly, I don't understand how choking your enemy to death is exactly a heroic act, but whatever.

"Don't worry; they're at Olympus right now, being interrogated by the gods," the centaur answered. "This time, they're going to decide what will happen to the traitors. I'm really sorry about what happened, Annabeth."

"It's okay," I answered. "Honestly, I feel a bit better now that I don't have to worry about him escaping from Polyphemus's island. He's gone for good and that's the way it will stay."

He nodded. "You should probably get to bed. I know you've had a rough day."

I snorted. "That's an understatement." But I knew he was right, and stood up. Percy stood up as well and took my hand.

"Have I told you that you're amazing?" he said once Chiron left. When I smirked, he pressed his lips to mine and we just stood there for a while, completely worry-free, until someone cleared his throat. We turned to see Nico, Grover, and Thalia standing there, smiling at us.

"So everything's okay?" Thalia asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Everything's great."

"I think this calls for a group hug!" Grover exclaimed, pulling us all together. We all laughed and just stood together, enjoying each other's company.

"Thank the gods the potion didn't work that well on Percy," Nico said. "Otherwise, we might all be dead right now."

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked. I looked around and Percy looked just as confused as I was, while Nico and Grover looked guilty and Thalia glared at them.

"I wonder if there is any cake left," Nico said as he pulled away and nearly ran out the door.

"Um, yeah, me too," Grover said as he followed Nico.

Thalia shook her head staring after them. "Boys," she muttered as she walked away.

"What do you think that was about?" I asked Percy.

He shook his head. "I have no idea, but you know what? I'm not sure I want to know."

I laughed. "Probably not. Now, let's go see if there's any food left. I'm starved."

* * *

THE END! Thank you all once again! And I'm sorry if you didn't like the final confrontation with Tyler, but in my opinion, Annabeth needed a moment to stick up for herself and get revenge, and Tyler shouldn't get to live and make them all worry about whether or not he'll come back. And also I thought you guys should understand why Tyler really hates Annabeth so much. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, feel free to check out my other stories. Tootles!


End file.
